The Legend of Zelda: Reincarnated
by Soul
Summary: [Permenatly Discontinued] After the events of A New Life, a lost soul looks for what the meaning of his life is. He is drawn to the Hyrule Castle and meets up with the the princess.
1. Reflection

By: Soul (New screen name)

Original Story of Legend of Zelda games/stories by: Shigeru Miyamoto

Reason for the making of this tale: This is a sequel to my first legend, _The Legend of Zelda: A New Life_. Most of the story may not make sense if you have not read it.

Since I am currently playing the Twilight Princess, I may include some of the game's ideas and some items, meaning there are spoilers for those who don't like spoilers. I personally think spoilers are cool. They make surprises less surprising.

This story may/will contain many twists and turns that may not fit.

This story contains some InuYasha and Naruto ideas.

Dedication: To my friend who I met at Karate Camp Summer 2006 who loved to read my first story and made me feel like making a sequel.

Enjoy!

**Prologue**

………………………………………………………………………………...

_I am an outcast. I am an orphan. I don't have an infancy. I was created a teenager. I was raised in the ways of thievery. I became the protector of the Kokiri Children. I left them in the hands of the new Great Deku Tree. Upon my travels, I have happened upon a book. It's a book about swordfighting. It seems familiar to me, but I do not know why._

_I have blonde hair with two bangs in front. People have called me Link before because they say I look like this guy. I don't like to talk fancy. I wear a simple Kokiri wardrobe and it's been battered. I use a Kokiri Sword even though it seems too small. I use it as a dagger._

_I am called Yukan by the Kokiri. I have lived for three years on my own. I believe that my fate is tied to the beautiful castle beyond those walls. I will not die._

**Chapter 1: Reflection**

...……………………………………………………………………….

_It's all so…familiar…._

Yukan walked through the streets of the Hyrule Market, knowing every turn even though he had never visited it before. When he was at the castle, He saw that the guards were guarding very heavily. They noticed even a pebble that was moved.

_Why do I feel that they have increased and trained the guards well if I have never visited this place before? Why?!_

He walked up to the gate.

"Stop! Who goes there?!" shouted a gate guard.

"Move, or I will kill you," replied Yukan.

"How dare you! Why I oughta…"

"What's the problem now?"

The guard was interrupted by a princess on the other side of the gate.

_Zelda? Wait, how do I know her?_

"Oh! Princess Zelda! I-I'm sorry! This young man here was very rude and demanded that he was let in at once! I was about to…"

_He looks like…no, it couldn't be…but I'll let him in._

Zelda interrupted the guard again, "Let him in."

The guard was speechless, "But, I, do you know him, my princess?"

"Just do as your told!"

"Yes ma'am!" The guard opened the gate and Princess Zelda guided Yukan thoughout the castle. She brought Yukan to the former prince's room for him to wait.

_Why is this castle so familiar that I feel that I can walk through this place without a guide? And why do I feel like sleeping in this room?_

"I know I can trust you," The Princess spoke up, "What brings you to the Castle, and how may I address you?"

"Yukan," He replied, "I was, drawn here."

"I see," Zelda looked out of the window to the courtyard where the statue of her brother stood, "You know, it's ok if you don't talk formally to me.

"Thanks," Yukan wiped off some dust on a picture frame.

The picture was with Zelda and someone else that looked just like him.

"Could you stay here for a moment?" Zelda turned towards the door.

"I'll be right here."

"Be right back," the princess left the room.

Yukan explored the room, so familiar to him, yet so unfamiliar to him. As he wiped off dust off some things, thoughts and memories hit him.

A few moments later, Zelda returned with baggy white underclothes, Kokiri boots, and a floppy, green hat.

"What's this?" Yukan asked, fearing the tights-like underclothing.

"Some new clothes for you, to replace those worn out ones."

"Thanks, but, why give them to me?"

"Because," Zelda hesitated, "because you look like someone I know that's not with us anymore."

"Alright," Yukan took the clothes from her.

"I'll wait outside," Zelda left the room.

She headed towards one of the many closets and took another piece of clothing.

When she returned, Yukan had finished changing.

"What is this?!" Yukan cried, "These are like tights!"

"You'll get used to them," Zelda replied, "Here, wear this over it."

"What's this?" Yukan held up a green tunic that was identical to the one he wore except cleaner.

"Just wear it!" Zelda cried with so much intensity that Yukan wanted to hide, "Oh, sorry."

"It's, ok," Yukan said as he put on the tunic.

"Wear this on it," Zelda gave him a belt with pockets at the back.

"Thanks," Yukan took it and put it on his tunic to tighten it.

Zelda sighed, "If only your ears were pierced."

"What's that?" Yukan asked.

"Never mind!" Zelda brushed it off, "So, do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

"Ok, outside of the Hyrule Wall, there's a house built there beside the river. You can stay there."

"You're too kind."

"It's ok. Come back tomorrow. It's getting late. I'll greet you at the gate tomorrow so there's no difficulty, but the guards might except you when they see you."

"Ok…"

"See you. I know you can make it out of here alone.:

"I think so too."

"Bye."

"Bye…"

Yukan got out of the castle with no difficulty. He didn't even have difficulty finding the house. He actually began to know himself more.

That night, Zelda snuck into the house as Sheik. She put her hand on top of Yukan's forehead and concentrated as she peered through the mind of the boy in front of her.

Suddenly, her hand was shocked and she could not peer into Yukan's mind anymore.

"Such confusion, I cannot read it," Zelda thought, "But all he needs is to regain most of his memory. Then, I think, I can revive him."

Zelda left.


	2. Quest

**Hi everyone! Soul here! For those who have forgotten or don't know, Sheik is what Zelda can change into. Here's how it works (Ocarina of Time plot): Zelda was taken by Impa away from Ganondorf. Impa taught Zelda the way of the Sheikah. Zelda now uses her magic to be able to transform into her alter ego which is a male called Sheik. Sheik has red eyes, darker blonde hair, has a man chest and man features as well. You see, Zelda can use her magic to change details on her body. If you ask me, it's all really wrong and messed up. Thanks to SalvationInfinity for suggesting this to be written.**

………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: Quest for Lost Memories!**

Yukan fell out of bed the next morning face first. Somehow, he was used to it, even though it was his first time falling out of bed. He recovered and went outside. Zelda had wanted to meet him. He took his sword and shield and headed towards the river to wash up. While he was washing, he peered at his reflection. It seemed like it was moving. The reflection didn't reflect him. Yukan's hair was pushed to the side that day and the reflection had two bangs. It was very strange.

"Ready yet?"

The voice from behind Yukan startled him and he fell face first again into the river. He swam back up and wiped his face. He saw who had startled him. It was Zelda.

"Sure, I had a bath," Yukan said jokingly.

"Sorry," Zelda apologized.

"It's all right," Yukan got up and tried wringing his tunic, "So, where are we going?"

"Oh, a few places," Zelda said as she fished through a bag that she brought, "Here, take this."

"What's this?" Yukan took the item from her.

"It's the Ocarina of Time. The instrument the Hero of Time used."

"This it _the _Ocarina of time?" Yukan examined the ocarina.

"Here, play this song," Zelda took out her harp and played Epona's Song ("Up-Left-Right-Up-Left-Right" on the C pad/stick in OOT and MM), "You should already know how to play it."

Yukan held the instument up to his lips and blew. The notes were soft and crisp. It was as if he had played the ocarina for many, many years. He played "Epona's Song" and soon, a female brown horse came and stood by Yukan's side.

"This, is Epona?" Yukan asked as he felt the horse's body.

"Yes, it is," Zelda put her harp away and rode the white horse that stood beside her.

"Is that how you got here so fast?" Yukan asked, pointing to the horse beside Zelda.

"Sort of," Zelda said, "Get on your horse. There's a lot to do today and we don't want to miss any of it."

"We don't?" Yukan asked like a kid brother.

"We don't."

Yukan jumped onto Epona as she neighed and stood on her hind legs.

"Whoa!" Yukan held onto the reins and struggled to stay on.

After a while, he got used to it. As the two were cruising around Hyrule Field, Yukan started to ride more skillfully than Zelda.

_Good. It's working._ Zelda thought.

"Zelda?" Yukan said.

"Hm?" Zelda lifted her head.

"Where did you want to go?" Yukan asked.

"A few places," Zelda smirked, "But I didn't want to go. I wanted you to go."

"Wha?" Yukan said, confused and alarmed.

"I just showed you around Hyrule Field. Now, I want you to go to all the places that connect to this field. Kakiriko Village, Death Mountain, and Goron city to the northeast, Zora's Domain in the east, Kokiri Forest and Lost Woods in the southeast, Lake Hylia to the south, Gerudo Valley to the west, and Lon Lon ranch in the middle," Zelda said, pointing to each direction while saying the places, "I won't let you into your own house until you do. You have the rest of the day. Go!"

Zelda slapped Epona and the horse galloped off while the princess laughed as she returned to the comfort of the front of the little house outside of Hyrule Market.

………………………………………………………………

Several minutes passed as Yukan navigated through the land of Hyrule. He knew where to go, and knowing some more things that explained his existance. Everything he did that day helped him regain some memory, but he didn't know who's memories they were.

………………………………………………………………


	3. Tears

**Hi everyone! Uh, I don't really have anything to say. Except this: THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT MAKE THAT MUCH SENSE, LIKE THE LAST ONE, UNLESS YOU READ THE FIRST PART OF THE SERIES! However, please do not stop reading this even if you didn't. I'll try to explain some more details. If you read it, then you can read this and say, "I remember that!". There. Wait, one more thing. I've just accidently deleted my best file in my Twilight Princess, so in memory of it, the rest of this story may HEAVILY based on the game. A word of advice, when playing Twilight Princess (or at least the Wii's version), ALWAYS REMEMBER THE NUMBER OF THE QUEST LOG YOU ARE USING OR THE NAME OF YOUR PLAYER IF THEY ARE DIFFERENT WHEN SAVING. REMEMBER, REMEMBER, REMEMBER! Now, Enjoy!**

………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3: Zelda's Tears: You're Not Him!**

Everyday, Zelda visited Yukan. (After doing her studies, of course. A princess has to be well educated!)

She got more and more disappointed. The more she visited him, the more she thought that Yukan was not Link, the person she had hoped was the same as the boy she was spending time with.

Yukan's fighting style was different. Unlike Link, he took pleasure in killing monsters and liked torturing them. Link took care of them as soon as possible, knowing that Hyrule's safety goes first. Also, Yukan was right-handed and kept his sword along his lower back. Link is left-handed and keeps his sword across his back. Most of the time, Yukan would use his fists instead of his weapon. Also, Yukan didn't like to use his shield. Zelda saw that Yukan didn't bring his sword and shield with him one day. She found them both at the bottom of the river, almost buried.

Zelda was very heart-broken. The shield was the shield that Link had used in the war, and she had given the equipment to Yukan as a gift, thinking he would use them well, like Link did.

………………………………………………………………

One day, Zelda didn't greet Yukan at the door in the morning. Yukan walked over to the Hyrule Castle to see what was going on.

At the Castle Gate, there was a surprise waiting for him there. When he presented the letter that Zelda gave him to present to guards and others, the guards rejected him.

"Her Majesty The Princess does not want to be bothered by the person addressed as 'Yukan' right now," the guards said, "May we take a message?"

Yukan was hurt, but he didn't give up. He found some vines at the side of the gate, climbed up, and sneaked through to the courtyard.

When he arrived, he saw the beautiful Zelda turned away from him, facing the statue of the Hero of Time. Her beautiful face was ruined with tears when she turned to to see who was at the courtyard. Immediately, her face was changed into an angered one, still littered with tears.

"What do you want?!" Zelda shouted at Yukan.

Yukan flinched, "N-Nothing. What's wrong?"

Zelda snapped her head away from Yukan. A tear fell off of her face.

"You," she started, "You aren't Link!"

"I'm not who?" Yukan was confused.

"Yukan, I," Zelda hesitated, "I had hoped, I had hoped that, you were the one that the Wolf had made. That you were his soul,"

Zelda turned back to Yukan, "But you're not! You don't have feelings, do you?! You threw the gifts that I gave you, something that I treasured, into the river to rust!"

"Who needs those pieces of crap metal anyways?!" Yukan shouted..

"SHUT UP AND SIT!" Zelda yelled at him.

Instantly, Yukan's body was pulled to the ground by a light around his neck. While he was stunned and trying to pull his face from the ground, Zelda had a sparkle cover her body as light emitted from it.

"I don't ever want to see you again!"

Zelda teleported away.

When Yukan managed to pull his head from the ground, he saw the shield that he threw into the river sitting in front of the statue. When he picked it up, he saw that the shield was almost rusted, but since it was pulled out, it was washed. The sword he had also abandoned was shining from the wet drops of water.

_Unite with me…_

Yukan looked up. There was no one there.

_Unite with me once again. Give me back my soul…_

Yukan spotted the statue. He read the plaque on it's stand.

**Link**

**An Innocent Prince, A True Hero.**

Yukan couldn't take his eyes off of the last three words.

_A true hero…_

Yukan was drawn towards the statue. He put his hands on the plaque. The cool stone soothed his hand from the bite marks he got from a Keese bite he got a few days ago.

He slowly moved his hand up, to the boot. The made his way up to the belt. Then, Yukan climbed up onto the stand and connected his hand with the empty right hand of the figure, as if his shield had just been destroyed just as he was transformed into the stone. In his left hand, he held the legendary Master Sword, turned into stone with him.

_Hold your sword, Yukan._

Yukan heard a voice in his head.

"Wh-who's there?!" Yukan went into a defensive stance.

"Step off of my stand and show your sword."

Yukan jumped off of the stand and took the sword from the ground as the voice told him to.

"Back up a bit and face me."

Yukan followed.

"Alright, hold up your blade. Show it."

Yukan held up his blade as the statue told him to.

Light shined from the blade. The light connected to the statue and Yukan fell unconscious.

………………………………………………………………

When he woke up, Yukan found himself in a white world and the only thing in the land was a castle.

He saw a grey wolf in front of him with blue eyes. The creature didn't appear to be vicious.

"Come to me, Yukan."

Yukan cautiously approached.

"We are one. The same," the wolf said, "You are me. You're my soul. Now, join with me, so I can exist once again."

The wolf jumped and tackled Yukan. Instead of feeling pain, Yukan felt warm. His body glowed.

………………………………………………………………

Yukan's limb body glowed. The Master Sword glowed in response. The legendary blade regained its colour as it turned into the strong blade that was hidden in the stone.

Yukan's body slowly morphed into a smaller figure.


	4. Fire

**Hi. I hope you read my first story, The Legend of Zelda: A New Life. I put my soul into that. I think I spelled Kakariko Village wrong in Ch. 2. I think I spelled it "Kakiriko". There. I said it. Also, I like to make my chapter titles like Japanese anime spisode names. Read on!**

……………………………………………………………

**Chapter 4: Fire in Kakriko Village! Zelda, Don't Cry!**

Zelda stared at her kingdom from her window.

_Link, I wish you were here…_

An explosion was heard (and seen) in Kakariko Village. Immediately, Zelda transformed into Sheik, as Sheik is quicker (no dress), and warped over to the village.

When Sheik arrived, Kakariko Village was on fire, again. The fire was everywhere. No place was safe from the fire, not even stones and rocks. The rocks had fire ON them. However, the rocks never turned black. The villagers' bodies weren't seen, so there was a chance that they were still alive. There was no sign of life except that the fire seemed to be alive.

Sheik rushed over to the well in the middle of the village to see if the Shadow Temple boss, Bongo Bongo, had returned.

Suddenly, a flying fire rock hit Sheik in the head and he was transformed back to Zelda. More fire surrounded Zelda as a dark figure appeared behind the flames. An arrow of fire was about to hit Zelda when a small grey figure pushed Zelda out of the way while it got hit. The figure cried in pain after the arrow burned it. Zelda got up and saw the figure. Zelda's eyes opened wide when she realized who the figure was.

"You're…," Zelda hesitated, her eyes filling with tears, "Link!"

The figure was a wolf with partially green fur and blue eyes.

"Good to see ya again, Zelda," Link said, hiding his pain.

Link collapsed and Zelda rushed to him, "Link! What's wrong?"

"The Fire Arrows," Link struggled to his feet, "They're not regular fire arrows."

"I can fire ice arrows!" Zelda suggested.

"Didn't I tell you, you idiot?!" Link yelled at Zelda, as if impervious to the pain, "THIS IS NOT NORMAL FIRE!"

"OK, YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Zelda snapped back.

The fire rocks glowed and burned harder as they rose. One of them snapped towards Zelda.

"Zelda!" Link's eyes went wide.

"I got it!" Zelda threw a blue spell orb to the ground, "Nayru's Love!"

The rock was repelled but it was far from over. All the rocks started to form together. When all of them joined, a fire mutant thing came out of the ashes.

"What is that thing?!" Zelda backed away.

"I dunno, but it doesn't look pretty, literally!" Link said.

The fire thing laughed and turned into hot magma.

"Fight…me…in…the…mountain…," The magma muttered.

With, that the magma floated off and the fire in the village died out.

"What was that all about?" Zelda looked around, "Link?"

"Ahh," Link struggled.

"What is it, Link?" Zelda asked, "What's wrong?"

"My…time is up… in this world…," Link started glowing, "Don't worry. When the time's right, I'll be back…permanately!"

With that, Link's body turned into a ball of light and started floating, "Besides, I found a way I can still be in this world, just not physically. Yukan'll be at the statue site."

The light disappeared.

"Yu...kan?" Zelda repeated.

Back at the castle, light emitted in front of the statue in the courtyard. Yukan dropped out from the light and it disappeared, leaving Yukan's unconscious body on the ground.


End file.
